Electrostatic discharge (ESD) is a continuing problem in the design, manufacture and utilization of semiconductor devices. Integrated circuits (ICs) can be damaged by ESD events stemming from a variety of sources, in which large currents flow through the device in an uncontrolled fashion. In one such ESD event, a packaged IC acquires a charge when it is held by a human whose body is electrostatically charged. An ESD event occurs when the IC is inserted into a socket, and one or more of the pins of the IC package touch the grounded contacts of the socket. This type of event is known as a human body model (HBM) ESD stress. For example, a charge of about 0.6 μC can be induced on a body capacitance of 150 pF, leading to electrostatic potentials of 4 kV or greater. HBM ESD events can result in a discharge for about 100 nS with peak currents of several amperes to the IC. Another source of ESD is from metallic objects, known as the machine model (MM) ESD source, which is characterized by a greater capacitance and lower internal resistance than the HBM ESD source. The MM ESD model can result in ESD transients with significantly higher rise times than the HBM ESD source. A third ESD model is the charged device model (CDM), which involves situations where an IC becomes charged and discharges to ground. In this model, the ESD discharge current flows in the opposite direction in the IC than that of the HBM ESD source and the MM ESD source. CDM pulses also typically have very fast rise times compared to the HBM ESD source.
ESD events typically involve discharge of current between one or more pins or pads exposed to the outside of an integrated circuit chip. Such ESD current flows from the pad to ground through vulnerable circuitry in the IC, which may not be designed to carry such currents. Many ESD protection techniques have been thusfar employed to reduce or mitigate the adverse effects of ESD events in integrated circuit devices. Many conventional ESD protection schemes for ICs employ peripheral dedicated circuits to carry the ESD currents from the pin or pad of the device to ground by providing a low impedance path thereto. In this way, the ESD currents flow through the protection circuitry, rather than through the more susceptible circuits in the chip.
Such protection circuitry is typically connected to I/O and other pins or pads on the IC, wherein the pads further provide the normal circuit connections for which the IC was designed. Some ESD protection circuits carry ESD currents directly to ground, and others provide the ESD current to the supply rail of the IC for subsequent routing to ground. Rail-based clamping devices can be employed to provide a bypass path from the IC pad to the supply rail (e.g., VDD) of the device. Thereafter, circuitry associated with powering the chip is used to provide such ESD currents to the ground. Local clamps are more common, wherein the ESD currents are provided directly to ground from the pad or pin associated with the ESD event. Individual local clamps are typically provided at each pin on an IC, with the exception of the ground pin or pins.